My Little Dragonborn
by Eclipse Monsoon
Summary: Dying, something we wish to avoid. Yet it is inevitable. This is true to everyone. Even the Dovah-Kiin. Dying on Skyrim after hunting a dragon sent him to Purgatory. There he thinks back to his uncompleted mission. All he needs is a second chance. He might get this second chance, but not where he thinks he's going
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: "Expect the unexpected…"

It was a dark night that hung over Skyrim, it's usual silence and beauty taking their respective places. A multi colored Aurora Borealis was seen waving gracefully through the air. But in the high mountains of Skyrim, this silence and beauty was not there. Instead jets of flame and sounds of blades making contact with dragon scales filled the air. This mountain was where a elder dragon was making its home. This dragon was known as Dovahsebrom or as the Greybeards would call him, "Dragon of the North". There on the mountain, the Argonian Dovah-Kiin was fighting to the death with the aforementioned dragon. The dragon shot out a torrent of fire towards the Dovah-Kiin.

"Yol… Toor Shul!" the dragon shouts as the flames are sent out from his mouth. The Argonian pulls his shield from his back, Spellbreaker and blocks the fire of the dragon. He stood his ground as dragon continued his assault of fire, but it was harmlessly bouncing off his shield. As the dragon stopped his Fire Breath, the Argonian placed his shield at his back and ran towards the dragon with his sword Chillrend in one hand and a Frostbite spell in the other. He ran towards the dragon and shot his beam of ice towards the dragon, causing him to recoil. He then slashed his blade at the face of the dragon causing a large wound to appear across the dragon's eye. He slashed again, this time cutting a large line across his face. The dragon tried to swipe at the Argonian with its claws but dodged back and shouted.

"Mul Qah Diiv!" the Argonian shouts. As he rushes forwards again to slash at the dragon, his Dragon Aspect starts taking place. He makes a large diagonal cut across the snout of the dragon, causing it to lose some of its ground and step back. The Argonian takes advantage of this moment of weakness shown by the dragon. He starts to prepare another shout "Zii Los Dii Du!" the Argonian shouts. The scales of the dragon start to melt away as if it were getting burned alive. The essence of the dragon starts to float away from the charring body of the dragon. The smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood fills the air as most of the dragon decays, leaving only the skeleton. He stood there, panting, unmoving. The night sky filled with the blackened smoke from the fires emitted by the dragon. The Argonian fell to one knee, weakened immensely by the battle. The fatigue from battle started taking its place. His vision swaying and darkening. His wife Mjoll the Lioness approached him.

"Knetir, are you alright?" she asks, obviously worried.

"Yes I am my love," he replies in a soft tone.

"We need to get you out of here," she says with utmost urgency.

The Companions had decided to accompany them in this dragon hunt. They too approached Knetir, noticing the blood around him.

"Get him to the carriage IMMEDIATELY!" Farkas shouted.

Mjoll and Vilkas carried Knetir towards the carriage they used to travel to the mountains. They placed him the back of the carriage and left Knetir with Mjoll in the back.

"I love you Knetir," she says with tears rolling down her face.

"I do too Mjoll, but I'm afraid my time in this world has come to an end." Knetir says as he lowers his hood and mask, revealing the glossy black scales that he had. Along with the several scars. "You have to continue our legacy Mjoll," he says.

"No you can't leave me!" she says as she continue to cry.

"I believe this is the only way," he says as he pulls out an Ebony needle and stabs it in his shoulder. He blacks out immediately.

"No… NO!" Mjoll shouted as she felt the warmth leaving his body. She broke down at this point and continued sobbing over the deceased body of her husband. After awhile she walks out, still sobbing. She broke the news of his passing towards her fellow shield brothers and sisters. Then from inside the carriage, a bright white light erupts from where Knetir's body lay. They all ran towards the source and find a black charred outline of where his body lay.

"By the Divines, may Sovngarde hold a place for this fallen hero," Vilkas says.

They all nod and lower their head, offering their prayers and respects. After this they all enter the carriage and leave, disappearing into the night.

"Where am I!?" Knetir shouted as he awoke in a white endless void.

A ghost appears behind him and walks up to him, placing his ethereal hand on his shoulder. "This is Purgatory my dear descendant," he says. Knetir turns and look at him, he was one of Knetir's ancestors. Anthir the Bloodied. He was one of his Nordic ancestors.

"Why am I here Anthir?" Knetir asks him.

"Where is your next destination?" Anthir asks cryptically.

"I honestly don't know," Knetir states.

"Well there's Sovngarde, but a good as you are, we all know you're mission isn't completed yet," Anthir says as he removes his hand and walks in front of him.

"I agree, yet I wouldn't know what my next objective would be," Knetir asks, obviously confused as to what to do next.

"You will continue your mission, but not in Skyrim. Somewhere else," Anthir says.

"Where?" Knetir asks.

"You'll see," Anthir replies. "As you know your family and ancestors are half Nord, half Argonian, yet when a child is born it will be only one of the races, either full Nordic or full Argonian features. But they still have Nordic, Argonian blood. Yours is a special case, both Nordic and Argonian, but there's also something special" He explains.

Knetir then let out a blood-curdling scream of pain and agony. His back starting to move, his bones reshaping. Two slots tore through his Nightingale armor, with that two dragon wings sprouted from his back. "Now you see why, being Dovah-Kiin, you have a dragon's soul but not dragon blood. Your blood actually consists of all three of your ancestral blood types, Nordic, Argonian and Dragon. This just hasn't happened to your body in Skyrim due to inefficient magic. It's only happening now, because this world's magic is miraculously stronger than that of Nirn and that is where you'll be going. See you on the other side" Anthir says as Knetir once again passes out.

3/7

It was a dark evening in Equestria, beautifully made by Princess Luna. Most of the ponies in Ponyville had settled in and were preparing to go to bed. Most ponies, but this did not include Twilight Sparkle. She stood on the balcony of her tree house library. She was enjoying the lovely evening, accompanied with the light breeze in the air. She always appreciated the evening due to the sheer beauty that it could present. Though her eyes were mostly glued to the sky, she also had been looking around. The whole day she had been stuck with a feeling of unease. She also had been feeling spikes in the magic around Ponyville. Hence she made it a point to watch out for anything that could happen.

"Hey Twilight," she heard softly. She was immediately startled by the noise. She also tried not to jump off her balcony.

"Woah Spike, you scared me there for awhile," she said, while facing the dark figure.

"Twilight you should get some rest, you've been up all night. It's already close to 2 a.m.," Spike said, emerging from the shadows.

"I told myself I wouldn't rest until I found out where this excess magic is coming from, it could be dangerous to us ponies here," Twilight said as she turned around and looked outwards to the Everfree forest. Twilight clearly looked disturbed as she stared towards the forest.

"You okay Twilight?" Spike asked, worried about one of his closest friends.

"Spike, get the Elements here ASAP," She said urgently, not breaking her stare at the forest.

Not too long after, everypony else arrived.

"What'cha need to call us all here for Twi?" Applejack asked.

"We need to go to the Everfree forest," Twilight said, not looking at her friends. But instead keeping her glare towards the said location.

"Why do we need to go that darned forest!?" Rainbow Dash blurted out.

"It's for the safety of Equestria!" Twilight snapped back. "Oh for the sake of Celestia," Twilight muttered softly. "Now's not the time girls, we gotta go" Twilight said

They all nodded in unison and headed out the door. They all walked at a brisk pace towards the forest. As they walked into the forest, Twilight had been disturbed by both spikes of magical energy and the eerie feeling of being watched. They all walked further and further into the forest, Twilight and Rarity leading the way as they could detect where all the foreign magic had been emanating from. They walked further and further into the heart of the forest. They had nearly walked as far as the old castle of Celestia and Luna. But before they could reach the bridge they all stopped. Twilight looked over to peculiar shaped burn marks on the grass that laid there.

"Looks like somepony teleported or got teleported here," Twilight says pointing her hoof to the burnt grass.

"Maybe this is where all that strange magic's been coming from," Rarity said.

"Uh… Girls I think you should see this," Fluttershy said, her voice shaken for reasons unknown to her friends.

They all turned to see their shy friend being approached by a pack of seven timberwolves. Fluttershy obviously shaking with fear, tried backing away from the pack. The wolves continued to get close to her.

Suddenly one of the wolves in the back combusted into flames, the bright light of fire contrasting heavily with the night sky. Yet the fire seemed to have come out of nowhere. The leader of the pack suddenly turned towards the charred remains of the wolf. All six girls used this opportunity to try to escape, they were able to distance themselves until the rest of the pack returned their attention towards the six mares. Another one tried to swipe at Pinkie Pie but was cut off as a lightning bolt made contact with the wolf, disintegrating it immediately, only leaving ash. The horrid smell of both burning wood and the ash made the Mane Six cover their noses. The wolves used this as another opportunity to strike. One wolf tried to charge at Rarity, only to be cut off by a mysterious dark bipedal creature that came up and stood between her and the wolf. The wolf tried to strike the figure, but it's head cut off instantly by an almost pale-ish shade of blue. The shade turned out to be a blade held by the figure. It was glimmering in the darkness, coated lightly by the ichor of the wolves. The blade seemed to be made of ice as a cool magic seemed to be given off the blade. Three more wolves tried to charge at the figure, it dodged to the side as they tried to hit it. They tried to continue attacking it, but failing each time. But one was able to bite at its left forearm, distracting him long enough for another to strike at its leg, bringing it down to one knee. As the two wolves held him, the leader tried to go for the killing blow. Only to be struck by a bolt of magenta like magic, knocking the pack leader back. The figure looked towards the six ponies. Though they couldn't see its eyes through his hood and mask, they could tell he was concerned.

"GO, RUN!" It said in a reptilian voice.

They nodded and moved away. "We can't just leave him there!" Rainbow said.

"I'll be fine, just GO!" The figure said while kicking one wolf away.

They ran further, but not far enough to not see the fight.

Knetir stood up, Chillrend at the ready. "You're not getting near them, if it's the last thing I do!" he shouted loudly

The wolf who had bit his arm tried to go for it again, but Knetir was ready. He dodged to the right as he kicked another wolf out of the way. As he landed, he shot a fireball towards the wolf, burning it completely.

"Four down, three to go" He muttered softly to himself. He was feeling sort of light headed from the blood loss on his left arm. But he did not waiver as two wolves tried to attack him in a pincer formation. He jumped high to avoid the attack. He was expecting to crash right into them, but he was suspended mid air. He turned his head to see that his dragon wings had once again sprouted from his back. He dive bombed towards the two wolves, with Chillrend in one hand, a fire spell in the other. As he crashed towards the ground, a fire nova erupted from his point of impact, burning the two wolves alive. But not affecting the forest itself.

"That's the last thing I need: a damn forest fire" he thought to himself as he stood up from the landing, his wings folding back beneath his cape.

The pack leader approached, seemingly unfazed by the fire spell. He stopped a few inches from him. He opened his mouth and breathed fire right at him. Knetir was barely able to dodge this attack, which caught him by surprise. As he regained his footing, he pulled his shield from his back. The pack leader tried to once again to shoot a torrent of fire towards him. He raised his shield, a magical ward appeared blocking off the fire and negating it completely. Once the leader stopped, Knetir ran up to him and slashed his blade diagonally, cutting a large wound across the wolves' muzzle. He bashed his shield downwards, stunning the wolf. He proceeded to kick it in the mid section, sending it toppling over. He pointed Chillrend towards its head.

He prepares his voice once more. "Kaan Drem Ov!" Knetir shouts.

"Yield" Knetir said with much authority.

The timberwolf whimpered, got up and bowed to its new master.

Knetir kneeled down and pat its head. "Good boy,"

Using the branches he got from a tree, he tried to make a campfire. But the timberwolf beat him to it. He let out a small flame, igniting the mound of branches. They sat side by side on the grass of the forest, under the night sky.

"Ah shit, it's starting to sting" Knetir said as he looked at his left arm. His hands glowed a bright color. With both hands engulfed in a similar aura, he formed a small ball in between his hands. He let the magic engulf him as he let go, healing his arm to near pristine condition. "As good as new" he said out loud. He blew out his campfire as he did not want to further draw attention to himself. He went to the nearest tree and climbed up, making himself a makeshift bed on the sturdiest branch. He let sleep overtake him as he left his new pet to guard him for the night.

After watching the mysterious figure walk off into the forest the Mane Six decided to return home to Ponyville. They all walked through the forest conversing with each other, the main topic being the creature that had saved their lives earlier.

"I wonder what kind of creature he was, I have never seen anything like it," Twilight said.

"Did you see how he was flying! It was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said while hovering above everypony else.

"What kind of a gentlecolt was he when he blocked that timberwolf from attacking me," Rarity said, her eyes twinkling as she thought of her "knight in shining armor" (despite his clothing).

"He sure did risk his life for us strangers," Fluttershy said softly, being barely audible.

"Ah'm sure he had our best intentions in his mind, but Ah can't get past the idea of his past," Applejack said.

"I agree here with Applejack," Pinkie Pie said out of nowhere.

"Oh I guess we're here," said Twilight as she realized they had already reached the town square. "This is where we part ways today girls, I guess we'll be seeing each other tomorrow. Goodbye and goodnight," Twilight says as she walks towards her house. She looks over her shoulder to see her group of friends dispersing and heading towards their respective homes. She walks into her house, the lights from the candles still flickering in the dark. She heads over to her study table and prepares a quill and paper. She spends the next few minutes writing the letter, it said:

Dear Princess Celestia

Tonight me and my friends went to the Everfree Forest and investigated the source of the strange magical energy. Apparently it came from a strange bipedal creature who magically teleported here. He along with his location of teleportation were emitting a large amount of the said magic. He did save us from an attack of timberwolves. We last saw him in the Everfree Forest after he told us to flee. Hopefully we can understand this magic soon enough

Your faithful former student

Twilight Sparkle

After re-reading the whole letter to check for errors, she used her magic to teleport it over to Princess Celestia's quarters. This is because she did not want to disturb Spike in the middle of the night. After sending her letter, she went upstairs to her bedroom and tucked herself in for a well earned rest.

3/8

As soon as the morning sun broke through the barrier of the night, Knetir was up and ready for a new day. Yet he didn't want to get up just yet. He closed his eyes once again and rest his head…

He woke up once again. But this time he heard something. Metal clanking along the stone and dirt of the forest. Men shouting at other men. He looked up towards the sky, it was probably 7 a.m.

"Damn, these are either bandits or a search party," he whispered quietly.

He went down the tree, barely making a noise as he did. He motioned over for his Fire timberwolf to come over to him. "Sahrot-grohiik-yol, go and hide I will return for you. Until then do not come out. Understood?" The timberwolf nodded as it retreated deeper into the forest. He stood up and turned towards the sound of the footsteps and waited. Not too long after, a group of several white ponies with blue manes and gold armor approached Knetir.

"You need to come with us beast," the leader shouted.

Knetir just nodded. Some guards went near him and placed inhibitor rings around his fingers. They also took all his weapons. It was comedic to see a guard carry such a large burlap sack carrying all those weapons. As they exit the forest, he got a lot of stares from the ponies around town. At least he still had his hood and mask on. He also saw a sign. " " it read.

"Makes sense" he thought.

His magic had also been cut off by the inhibitor rings placed around his fingers. They then approached a large chariot. He saw in the corner of his eye, the six ponies he had saved just last night. If they were the ones that turned me, I couldn't hold them liable. They were just doing what they thought was safe. Can't blame them for that. As I went inside the carriage and sat down, I notice the windows to be completely filtered. But his enhanced hearing couldn't be stopped by that. He heard the distinct "clip-clop" sound of hooves. One of the voices spoke up.

"Why and where are you taking him!?"

Another voice was heard "To Canterlot Castle Ms. Sparkle. Why? Because Princess Celestia demands so,"

"No wonder," Knetir thought to himself as he continued eavesdropping. But soon after the guard captain entered along with another unicorn guard. They took off in a moment's notice. He decided to doze off and continue what had been interrupted earlier.

Soon after he was awoken by the guard. He lazily opened one eye to him. "Get up you beast! It's time to go!" He just got up and got out. As soon as he walked out he saw the magnificent city of Canterlot in front of me. It reminded him of the cities of Skyrim. Specifically Solitude and Whiterun. The paved roads not unlike those of back home. Tall towers and spirals litter the areas not covered by road. These along with the bright colors made the city stand out. He was knocked off his trance when the captain nudged him to go and move. Once again he managed to get stares from all the ponies. Most were unicorns like the purple one who had saved him from his demise. But these were mostly high class ponies. Who were all being snooty. They rose their noses above them and after staring would avoid looking at him all in all.

"Just like Helgen" he thought to himself. As he took note of the path from the entrance to the castle, he also took note of his surroundings. This seemed to make time go faster for him. He was lead into the castle but had been stopped by some guards.

"State your business creature" the guard at the door said

The guard pushed me aside. "The princess has requested an audience with him"

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't notice you"

"You have been forgiven, now stand down"

"Yes sir" The guards then moved away and let us pass through.

They all moved through, allowing the group to go past. They roamed through the big and winding halls of the castle until reaching a flight of stairs headed downwards.

"Just like Dragonsreach and the prison" Knetir thought to himself. He was lead to one of the cells on a random floor. Just like in Skyrim, the cells were not that different. A bench, a bucket, a water pipe and a hay bale. Along with a single window letting in the morning light of this world into the small jail cell. He took a seat in the bench, bidding his time.

A few hours after, the sound of metal clanking against the prison bars makes Knetir snap to his full attentiveness. The guard calls out "Hey prisoner, we got a visitor! Out the cell". Knetir just nods and gets up from the bench. He walks over to the cell door. The guard unlocks it and places shackles around his left and right arms. He walks out of the cell, following the guard through the dull gray walls of the dungeon. The guard leads him to another room that looks like a cell. Knetir steps inside sitting on one of the wooden stools. In front of him lay a wooden table and a few lit candles. The room was surrounded by windows, all one sided. Soon after the door unlocks and two ponies walk in.

The one who entered first was tall, taller than any of the other ponies he had seen. She had a very pale pink coat, almost looking completely white. She had a mane that seemed to defy physics, as it waved through the air despite the apparent lack of a wind of any sorts. The colors of her mane are also like the pegasus who I had saved in the forest. It had an array of colors. Such as two shades of green, purple and pink. Atop her head lay a beautifully crafted gold crown. Also on her head, a very long and sharp looking horn. Unlike any I had seen so far. Her body was adorned with gold jewelry and the sorts. On her long legs had four golden slippers. Along her torso also held a pair of wings, like her horn unlike any. This disturbed him as he had seen three kinds of ponies: unicorns, pegasi and ponies with neither. But she was special as she seemed to have both wings and a horn. On her flank I notice a sun emblem.

The second one was smaller than her companion, but not by a large margin. She too wore similar forms of attire, except it was black and seemed to be sparkling. Her mane also defied physics as it moved through the air effortlessly. Though it was a sight to behold as it was like a perfect night. The shades of blue and the "stars" were like those of a flawless evening sky in Skyrim. Her coat was also of a similar shade of dark blue. I look behind her and notice the marking on her flank. That of a crescent moon.

It didn't take long to guess that these two ponies were high ranking in their government. It also didn't take long to guess these two were sisters.

The taller one spoke up. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Princess Celestia and this is Princess Luna. We are both sisters and are to co-rulers of Equestria"

Knetir nodded. The Princess Celestia spoke up once again. "Who are you?"

Knetir spoke. "I am Knetir, I am part Argonian, Nord and Dragon. I come from the land of Skyrim"

Both the princess were confused and intrigued at the same time. Though they were worried about his intentions as he covered up his face with a black hood and mask. Luna moved forward and talked to Knetir. "What is this Argonian and Nord that thou speak of?"

"It is two of the races that are seen in the land of Skyrim"

Then the candles went out as a cool breeze filled the room. Both Celestia and Luna light up their horns. Only to be encountered by a cloud of smoke. They both simultaneously release a burst of magic, dissipating the smoke. They both widen their eyes in shock. Knetir was gone. His shackles lay on the ground unlocked. Both of them turn towards the door. It too was unlocked. The sound of hooves running could be heard outside as the guards rush to find the escapee. One of the guards walked in. "Princesses! The prisoner is gone! His weapons too were gone from storage. We are sending out a search party through out of the city" said the guard. "Put the city on lockdown, he is not leaving this city" Celestia said as she and Luna walk towards the throne room.

The city was in complete lockdown less than ten minutes of news breaking out. All entrance and exit points guarded by a squad of guards. The train station is closed. A giant shield bubble also surrounds the city, blocking off ways of escape by flight and magic. The city streets is constantly being roamed by the guards. Most if not all residents are holed up in there houses, only very few non-guard ponies walk the streets. But this couldn't hold down the former Nightingale. As he snuck through alleyways and weaved in and out of the city architecture. There had been several close calls, but not close enough to call for an emergency. With the help of Muffle and Invisibility, he made it out of the heart of Canterlot no problem. As he was reaching the outer streets of Canterlot he saw several wanted posters. He picked one up and it read:

WANTED

Wanted: Alive

Name: Knetir

Crimes: Prison Escapee

Target is known to be armed and dangerous. Approach with EXTREME CAUTION. Target also is of non-Equestrian origin.

Reward: 1500 bits

PLEASE CONTACT THE ROYAL CANTERLOT GUARD IF THERE IS ANY INFORMATION.

Knetir ducked into an alleyway holding the wanted poster as a battalion of royal guards march up the street. As he took cover behind some trash cans, many thought run through his mind. Thoughts such as "How'd they get a look at my face?" this really intrigued him as so far, he hadn't taken off his face mask. Also that the color of his scales are actually of a dark shade of grayish purple, almost black actually. This also raised more questions than answers. "But now is not the time" he thought to himself as he activated both Muffle and Invisibility again, sneaking past the guards. As he rushes through the back streets and alleyways of Canterlot, he couldn't help but think back to the wanted poster.

"Damn, that poster just made my life a lot harder. It's been less than twenty four hours and I'm a wanted escaped convict. But I couldn't let Princess Celestia and Luna question me all that much. But I know for sure, I'm here for a reason. Anthir told me so"

As he reaches the outskirts of Canterlot, the worst thing happens. As he slowly walks towards the gate, a guard calls out. "STOP! You're under arrest!" one of the guards shout.

Knetir turns around, unsure of what to do next or what they plan on doing

There he sees three figures leading a garrison of guards. Both princesses stand tall in front of them. Beside both of them a unicorn stands. He had a pure white coat, like one of the unicorns I saved the other day. His mane was messy and had two shades of blue. The color of his eyes similar to one of the colors in his mane.

"Who's the stooge?" Knetir asks in a toneless voice

"Shut your mouth!" shouts the unicorn. "I am Shining Armor, the captain of the guard!" He proclaims

"That's good to know, but I gotta go someplace. Talk to you later" Knetir says as he turns around to walk away. As he starts to walk, he is surrounded by a light rose colored aura. He tries to turn his head but the magic is restricting his movement.

"You're coming with us" Shining Armor says

"I'd rather not" Knetir says as he tosses his head back, freeing him from the magical grip. He rises from the floor and stares down the two princesses and the guard captain.

"Iiz Slen Nus!" Knetir shouts, encasing the three in ice. Effectively making them ice statues. Knetir unfolds his wings from his back and extends them full length outwards. He then flaps hard once, sending dust in every direction. He continues to flap until he raises to about fifty feet into the air. He then flies away from the city, bypassing the magical field with no problems. Within five seconds he is gone from everypony's sight. As he escaped, the princesses and Shining Armor broke out of the ice. Celestia got up and spoke

"Send out another search party towards the Everfree Forest, Captain Shining Armor"

"At once princess"

"Sister, we cannot let him roam the lands…"

"Yes I agree"

"Wait I am not done"

"Continue"

"We also cannot just capture him and hold him prisoner without knowing his true intentions"

"But…"

"I know we need to keep everypony safe, but we also need to be fair and just"

"Fine"

LEVEL UP - Perk point gained

Beast Tamer 1/2

+10% more damage to wild animals. Calm and Frenzy spells are more effective against wild animals

Kyne's Peace is also more effective


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Beneath the velvet curtain…"

3/9 11:16 p.m.

It had been a day since the "Argonian" known as Knetir has escaped Canterlot. Even the best of Celestia's scouts have not been able to catch a trail of the escapee. Celestia had been trying to get Luna's help, but every single time she refuses to do so. But unbeknownst to her sister, Luna had been using the Lunar Guard to track down Knetir. For Celestia, she saw him as a potential threat to all of Equestria. But to Luna, she saw a valuable ally. Celestia though had a hard time trying to believe that he could do anything helpful so far. Luna did believe that he could be an "Ace in the hole" for the safety of Equestria. As the Royal Guard continue their search, so do the Lunar Guard.

"They haven't been close to finding his location yet or our involvement in this your Highness," the hooded pony said.

"That is good Night Blaze, the less Celestia knows of this, the better" Luna said to the hooded pony. "Go on and continue the search in the Everfree Forest," she said to Night Blaze.

"Yes your Highness," Night Blaze said as she walked down the halls and into the castle courtyard.

"Assemble the squadron Lieutenant Shadow Step," she whispered into the ear of another pony in similar armor.

"Yes ma'am" she said as she entered the Lunar Guard barracks.

Two minutes later Shadow Step walks out with two more ponies. "Alright squad listen up. Luna has ordered us to continue our search for Knetir the Argonian,"

"May I ask a question?" said one of the two new ponies.

"What is it Nightfall?" Night Blaze replied.

"What does Princess Luna see in him?"

"Haven't you heard he took down six Timberwolves on his lonesome and even tamed the leader of the pack which was a rare elemental timberwolf. A fire timberwolf to be exact. He's also part dragon and has exceptional stealth skills,"

"Okay then,"

"Ok so the squad will consist of me, Shadow Step, Nightfall and Black Wing. Alright let's head out,"

The squad of four hooded bat ponies move out of the city undetected and head towards Ponyville.

3/9 2:34 p.m.

There was a hoof knocking at the door, but Twilight Sparkle did not notice the sound as she was engrossed in a book. Only when the sound of the hoof knocking at the door got louder did it catch her attention.

"Coming!" Twilight said as she walked over to the door. As she arrived she used her magic to open the door. Her eyes widened upon seeing who was knocking at her door. "Princess Celestia! I was not expecting you to come here," Twilight said.

"Oh I may have forgotten to send you a letter. My bad,"

"Oh it's alright Princess,"

"Please this is not a formal meeting, just call me Celestia,"

"Oh okay then. WAIT! I need to clean up!"

As Twilight tried to close the door and clean up, she was too slow. Celestia walked in and used her magic to place all the books in the shelves once again. Except for one book on Twilight's study table. Twilight stood in shock. "Oh Celestia, you didn't have to do that,"

"But I just did" she said to Twilight. She then used telekinesis to grab the book Twilight was reading. "Twilight I never knew you were into such literature" She said as she looked at the title:

50 shades of the Rainbow

Book IV: Mistress do Well

Twilight hid her face behind a random book from behind the table, her face completely red. It got even more red when she realized what book she was holding:

Nightly Escapades at the Canterlot Castle

"I see you're actually interested in these books, even those I've written. I'm flattered. Also surprised" Celestia said as she returned the book to where it was earlier.

"I can explain!"

"No need to, we all can read whatever we want to. It's not other ponies right to criticize you for reading these,"

Twilight blew out a breath she realized she was holding.

"I'm actually here to ask you about something" Celestia said, her expression turning into a serious one.

"What is it Celestia?" said Twilight, suddenly becoming worried.

"The creature you saw in the Everfree. It saved you from a pack of timberwolves right?"

"Yes Celestia,

"So how did you stumble upon him?"

"So me and the other Elements of Harmony went out into the Everfree Forest to look for the source of magic. As we arrived the area where I suppose he teleported to and we were attacked,"

"What is he capable of?"

"We saw that he had a sword and shield. He also had control over fire, ice and lightning magic. He also had this weird magic that was new to me. Technically speaking all of his magic is new and unfamiliar but in a way we have a similar form. But he uttered some words that I was unfamiliar with and it also released some magic. He said these words in a thundering voice like a shout and said it to the pack leader. A fire timberwolf. When he "shouted" at the fire timberwolf, it seemed to calm down and relax. Also it seems that the creature became the new 'master' of the timberwolf,"

"Interesting did you manage to hear his words?"

"A bit. It sounded like Kaan Drem Ov,"

As she said this, it caught Spike's attention.

"I don't believe this," Celestia whispered.

Spike stood near Twilight, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Celestia and Spike said in unison "Ancient Dragon language" then they stared at each other.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Twilight asked, confused to what was happening.

"Twilight I had the creature arrested and brought to Canterlot. I questioned him. He said his name is Knetir and he came from a land named Skyrim. He said he was part Argonian, part Nord and part Dragon. At first I did not believe him. When he escaped the dungeon without noticing, we caught up to him at the west gate. But he shouted some words at me, Luna and Shining Armor. Encasing us in solid ice. Then he escaped as he unfolded his dragon like wings and flew away, escaping completely. As of now I am trying to look for him, but his stealth is excellent,"

"So that's why I saw Royal Guards taking him yesterday,"

"Exactly, we were just looking for leads to go and find him. Thank you for filling me in Twilight,"

"No problem Celestia,"

3/9 6:30 p.m.

"Ok squad converge in on the castle" said Night Blaze as they flew over the Everfree Forest. It didn't take long for them to meet outside the former castle of Princess Celestia and Luna. In the castle were traces of magical energy left all over the place. Also smoke had been blowing down the stairs.

"He's here, smells fresh" Black Wing declared.

"Alright Shadow and Wing stay down here, make sure he doesn't get out. Me and Nightfall go upstairs," ordered Night Blaze.

The team then split into two smaller teams. With haste Night Blaze and Nightfall head up the stairs.

3/9 6:20 p.m.

A wind blows through the forest, disrupting the concentration of Knetir.

"They're here Night Mother," Knetir whispered.

3/9 6:30 p.m.

*Crack*

"The guests of honor have arrived," Knetir says as he prepares the tripwire.

As he stood in the corner, it didn't take long for two ponies to get up the stairs and fall for his trap. As both of them reach the top stair they were ensnarled in a giant net.

"Simple," he said.

"We mean you no harm Knetir, Princess Luna sent us," said one of the hooded ponies.

"How am I supposed to know you aren't going to do the same to me? How can I trust you?" asked Knetir. Venom slipping from the tip of his tone.

"We aren't part of the Royal Guard. We're part of a different unit. Luna's own unit to be exact," the other pony said.

"At least I know that. But how do I know you won't take me in?" asked Knetir, still cautious.

"Luna actually vouched for you, she didn't want Celestia to be the one to capture you as she knew she will question you and might not give you a chance,"

"Sounds good,"

"May I ask a question?"

Knetir nods.

"Why'd you escape?"

"Simple really, I don't want them to know about me and my past" Knetir replies, his tone shifting suddenly.

"Is something wrong Knetir?" the pony said.

Knetir stood shakily and walked towards the net. He cut it open and let the two ponies out. After letting them free, Knetir walked back to his bedroll and sat. All the while clutching his head. Soft sobbing can be heard.

"Nightfall go down and wait for me there,"

"Yes ma'am," Nightfall replied saluting towards the other pony. He then went down the stairs, not wasting anytime.

"Knetir what seems to be the cause of your sorrow?"

"My past," Knetir replies in a soft tone.

"Why?"

"I've had a turbulent past before coming here. I was told this is where my mission continues,"

"What causes your past to be so turbulent, if I may ask?"

Knetir's sobs getting louder from having the thought of his past resurface

"Might as well start from what caused my life to be in such a troubled one… Despite how painful will it be to say,"

"No, if it is like that, I need not pry on the matter,"

"I need to tell someone eventually,"

"Go on,"

A year ago, somewhere deep in the heart of the Skyrim mountains

The burlap sack, wrapped tightly around the head of an Argonian, placed a difficulty for the said man. The burlap sack was in a horrid condition, dirty and torn. Because of this it made it hard to breathe. Though with all the holes and tears, one was placed over his eye. Providing somewhat limited vision. He was walking along the cold hallways of a castle. The chilly water making contact with his bare feet. Only the light of the torches hung on the wall and the shine of the armor worn by his captors being his guide through the dark and cramped walls of the castle. He was then hit over the head with a blunt object. His head crashing towards the ground. The last sound he heard was the loud thud made by his head making contact with the hard, unforgiving stone floor.

The Argonian awoke with a dull pain around the right side of his skull. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a bright and blinding light.

"He's waking up. Get the tools," said a voice from a somewhere in the room

Knetir looked around, taking note of his surroundings. In front of him lay a very bright Magelight spell, it's lit being focused onto his face by a cone and focusing crystal. To his left lay several racks with weapons and armor. While on his right a table. The things on it he could not see. He was in the middle of a very dark room. Two men walked forward. Both had Imperial armor. But one had a helmet, the other didn't. The one without had a bald head, a long growing beard and a long scar cut along the left side of his face. Cutting through the top of his forehead all the way until his cheek.

"You're finally awake Stormcloak scum,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

The man walked forward and slapped him in the face. "Who gave you the right to speak?"

Knetir immediately kept silent.

"What is your name?"

"Knetir,"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Blackmarsh,"

"How did you end up in Skyrim"

"I was going with a friend crossing the border. As we arrived in the mountains of Skyrim, we were ambushed. My friend was killed and I was knocked out, then I woke up here,"

"Oh really now,"

Knetir sat silently for a few moments. Then it sunk in. He tried to get out of the chair, only to be held down by the metal restraints on his legs and arms. "You BASTARD! Let me out of here!"

The man pulled a steel dagger from its sheath on his leg and brought it up to the arm of the Argonian. He cut a small line across his forearm, eliciting a scream from the Argonian. "You better shut your mouth unless you want your tongue to do a disappearing act,"

Knetir spat in the face of the man.

The man stabbed the blade two inches into the Argonian skin, making him shout even louder. "What were you doing there Stormcloak spy?"

"I'm telling you I'm not a Stormcloak spy!"

"This is going to be a long night if you're not going to participate…"

A few days later…

Knetir woke up in a carriage, his body covered in scars. The past few days have been a living hell for him.

"Hey scum! Get up," said an Imperial guard.

Knetir got up with no hesitation and walked down the carriage. He saw Ulfric Stormcloak and other Stormcloak rebels.

"Oversized lizard! To the chopping block"

Knetir went over to the block and knelt down. There he waited for what seemed like an eternity for the axe to come down. Alas it never did.

There his future changed…

Knetir sat on the bedroll beside Sahrot-grohiik-yol, crying openly upon recalling and telling his story to the pony. Sahrot-grohiik-yol nuzzled his master, trying to comfort him.

"I got a question,"

"What?"

"You never told me your name,"

"Name's Night Blaze"

"Well there's one part of my traumatic past Night Blaze,"

"It's sad that you had to go through something like that,"

"I just had to tell somebody, I mean somepony eventually,"

"So you mean to tell me you've lived your life without telling anypony?"

"I've told my wife and nopony else"

Knetir pulled his hood and mask down. Revealing his glossy grayish-purple scales. Along with a scar that cut diagonally across his cheek, though barely visible.

"Wow. That was something I was not expecting under your mask,"

"Many people say that if they haven't seen an Argonian yet. Also what everything I say stays between you, me, Luna and your squad ok?"

Night Blaze nods and walks up to Knetir, bringing him into a wing hug. Knetir also unfolded one of his dragon wings and hugged back.

"There's also something I need to tell you,"

"Go,"

"I'm a vampire and I need some blood soon,"

"What!?" Night Blaze almost screams.

"May I?"

"Won't I turn into a vampire?'I mean I'm already a bat pony but…"

"You won't it's a special spell only natural born vampires know. I wasn't born like this naturally. Instead I was infected. But it won't spread to you, I promise,

"I trust you,"

Knetir lowers his neck and opens his mouth, revealing his fangs. He goes even lower towards the neck of Night Blaze and bites. Draining some blood from her. His emerald-like eyes glow red for a few seconds and then return to their normal color again. As he let go and moved back some blood flowed out of the two circular holes in her neck. Knetir got his cape and wiped it and used a Healing Hands spell. The holes healed and blood stopped flowing.

"Thanks,"

"No need to thank me, it comes as natural instinct at this point in my life,"

"I'll get the rest of my squad up here. Luna's coming past sundown,"

"At least I can make sure that you ponies will help. In a world like mine, getting help like this isn't that common. That's why I had to stand up for them,"

"So that's what you did in your past world?"

"In a way yes, besides helping others I also did some other things. Some I regret some I don't. Things like dragon slaying, assassinations, heists, stealing and much more,"

"Why'd you kill dragons?"

"First of all. My soul is split in two. Human and Dragon. I am part of a prophesy. Dragons had been extinct in Skyrim for thousands of years. But a dragon known as Alduin, the Eater of Worlds would return to Nirn and destroy it. I was the one they called the Dragonborn, hence my soul being split into two. My job was to kill Alduin and stop the dragons from returning. However I was not able to finish this as I died before fighting Alduin. Though I died from second in command. His name was Dovahsebrom or in English: Dragon of the North. The dragons referred to me as the Dovah-Kiin meaning Dragon-hunter-born. I had perfected the use of dragon tongue. Being able to use it like most dragons can,"

"Can you demonstrate?"

"I will later when Luna is here,"

"Ok then,"

"Call your squad up here please,"

"Sure no problem,"

Past sundown, roughly 7:10 p.m.

Knetir explained his whole situation once again to Shadow Step, Black Wing and Nightfall, while Night Blaze was beside Knetir the whole time. Not too long after recounting his story the sun set and he heard the ruffling of wings.

"Luna's here,"

A bright white light engulfs the room. As the light subsides a pony walks out.

"Princess Luna has arrived," Night Blaze declares as all four ponies bow down. Knetir simply raise his right arm to his chest while his fist is closed.

"Ahh Knetir, it's nice to see somepony new around here,"

"It's nice to see a friendly face too,"

Knetir then retells everything to Princess Luna. From the prophecy to his traumatic experience

"Since everypony is here, I can tell more,"

"What do you mean?"

"What I did for a living before coming here. I was the Thieves Guild Headmaster and a master assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. I also was a mercenary that roamed the lands. I had slain several dragons in my hunt for Alduin. I also had a family but it's all gone. All I have left with me is my life, my weapons and my skill. All of which I will gladly place into your command Princess Luna,"

"I accept your offer Knetir. Interesting resume I must say,"

"What am I to do that now I am under your command?"

"You are now part of the Lunar Guard and are part of Night Blaze's squad,"

"Thank you Princess,"

"Oh and Knetir, you are pardoned for your alleged crimes,"

"Hey Knetir training begins tomorrow, here in the castle,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Now get yourself some rest,"

Knetir walked over the his bedroll and lay his head. Sleep hitting him immediately.

3/10 6:17 a.m.

Another day of searching the Everfree, another day without results. Celestia finally started leaning to the side that said that Knetir had left Equestria. But she still had the belief that he was still in Equestria. But she was also wondering where her sister had ran off to.

"Where is Luna?"

"She left last night, but has not yet returned,"

"Do you have an idea where she went Sun Blaze?"

"No idea princess,"

"What about the Solar Eclipse?"

"They had left under the orders of Luna,"

"Very well, we shall await Luna's return,"

3/10 6:20 a.m.

"I must return to the castle. Goodbye Knetir and Night Blaze. Also thank you for your offer" Luna said as she unfolded her wings, getting ready to fly.

"No, thank you Princess Luna, you gave me a chance. For which I am forever grateful. May we meet again princess,"

With that, Luna flew off, making haste towards the Royal Canterlot Castle. Night Blaze walked up to Knetir.

"I guess training starts soon,"

"If you say so,"

"Actually, first part of training. Hunting and scavenging,"

"I guess that's somewhere to start. Wait I got a question,"

"What?"

"What's the name of the squad?"

"The name of the squad is Solar Eclipse. We are Luna's elite and personal guard. We're separate from the Lunar Guard in terms of national defense, but we are the highest ranking group in the military next to the princess. We also act as an assassination and recon team,"

"Wow that's a big responsibility. But I've been doing assassination and recon during my time in Skyrim,"

"At least we ca go a bit lighter in that part of the training,"

"I'd rather have the full training,"

"If you say so,"

"C'mon lets go and start,"

Both Knetir and Nightblaze went downstairs and went out, leaving Nightfall, Black Wing and Shadow Step in the castle.

"I still don't trust that 'Argonian' or whatever he is," Shadow Step says angrily.

"Shadow, chill. If Luna trusts him, I'm sure we can too," Nightfall says.

"But that's what this squad is composed of: trust. We can't just trust him because Luna said so" Shadow says while pacing back and forth.

"True," Black Wing says blandly.

"Finally somepony who agrees with me!" Shadow blurted out.

"I'm not done. He could be our secret weapon. He brings a lot to the table that could help us," Black Wing says.

"Damnit, you're right. I guess I'll give him a chance,"

Outside of the castle

"First of all, knowing how to look for plants in the forest and which are good and bad," Night Blaze declares.

"Learning to live out in the wild, I presume?" asks Knetir.

"Yes, because as a recon team we always spend several days in the field. Learning to live out in the wild is a very important skill for us to learn and master,"

"I can tell,"

"C'mon lets get started,"

Both Knetir and Night Blaze head deeper into the Everfree Forest. The area filled with different fauna and flora. Within the green shades of the forest lay several different plants. Some helpful, some harmful. For the next two hours both Night Blaze and Knetir went around the forest, talking about survival in general. From the different edible fruits and plants to the poisonous plants and predators of the forest. Knetir kept on reminiscing about the past. Like how the forest reminded him of the forests of Skyrim in which he hunted animals all the time. It had also reminded him of his journey to Solstheim and the Valenwood Forest. All of these seemed to be similar to that of this forest. After about two and a half hours, they were headed back to the castle until they encountered a manticore.

"Shit, it's that manticore you talked about,"

"Keep your guard up,"

"What are we going to do?"

"Two options, we sneak around it or we kill it,"

"I think I need the practice and experience so let's kill it,"

"Good point,"

Both Knetir and Night Blaze walked up to a bush that was roughly sixteen feet from the manticore. Upon closer inspection the manticore had steel blue colored fur and a completely white mane. It also had a stinger which was about half as long as it's whole body and its claws in its front paw were significantly longer than the ones in its back paws. Knetir moved forward, the temperature suddenly dropping a few degrees. But back in Skyrim he was used to this and also the fact that he was half Nord helped even more in managing the cold.

"Hey Night,"

"Yes?"

"I think this manticore is different,"

"How can you say so and why is that,"

"It's just like my timberwolf: it's an elemental. Frost elemental to be specific,"

"Interesting observation,"

"But that means my sword is useless,"

"Why?"

"My sword is also frost element,"

"So you can't help much?"

"Of course not, I still have magic and I always come prepared"

Knetir then sheathes Chillrend and pulls out another sword. The other sword is just like Chillrend except that the blade is a lava red color instead of the pale blue. The sword was called Blazerend. He jumps out of the bush and runs full speed towards the manticore. It doesn't notice him as he runs, but it turns around. Only to meet his blade. When it turns and shows its face, Knetir jumps and slashes his blade downwards. The searing heat that the sword is emmiting is immediately affecting the manticore. As the blade connects, a large wound appears and blood starts to flow. The manticore recoils backwards and tries to hit back. It raises its right paw and tries to slam downward onto Knetir. But he was faster. He dodged back and prepared himself. As soon as he got his footing he unleashed a mighty shout which shook the forest.

"Yol… Toor Shur!" Knetir shouts. Setting fire to the air and sending it forward towards the manticore. The manticore also shouts, but in agony and pain. The manticore was stunned as Knetir runs forward and once again slashes at the manticore, each one as effective as the last. But the manticore gets up and knocks the Argonian away. Knetir lands harshly on his back against a tree. Stunned and injured, Knetir could do nothing as the manticore rushed forward, looking for the killing blow. Knetir closed his eyes as he once again accepted the fact that he would die. He waited and waited, but it never came.

He opened his eyes. His vision narrowing as black spots filled the edge of his vision. He wanted to see what stopped the killing blow from arriving. He saw Night Blaze on top of the manticore. Stabbing her daggers into the monster. Knetir stood up with shaky legs, trying to regain his footing. Once he was able to stand up he cast a healing spell. His vision became clear and his wounds healed. Once he looked back at the manticore, he saw Night Blaze getting thrown off. The manticore faced him and opened its mouth. A pale blue light appearing from its mouth. Knetir pulled out Spellbreaker and stood ready. The beam of energy erupted from the mouth of the manticore and hit the shield of Knetir. But Knetir didn't recoil and the beam bounced off harmlessly, going back towards the manticore. The manticore was hit by its own attack. Though it didn't move much, it affected it one way or another. Knetir ran towards the manticore and bashed its face with his shield knocking him down. Knetir ran towards Night Blaze and held her up.

"Night Blaze are you okay?"

"It's just a little scratch, go and finish it off,"

"No it's not just a little scratch, you're hurt. Here let me help you,"

Knetir channeled some magic and healed her. "Go, I'll take care of this bastard," said Knetir in an angry tone. Night Blaze nodded as she went off to a nearby bush.

Knetir walked towards the manticore, his anger seemingly being his determination. "Mul Qah Diiv!" Knetir shouted as he continued his slow pace towards the manticore. His anger affecting his Dragon Aspect, making it more powerful. He also let out another shout, calling Sahrot-grohiik-yol to his side. Knetir's Dragon Aspect affecting the fire timberwolf too. Both Knetir and Sahrot-grohiik-yol charged forward. The timberwolf spitting fire towards the face of the manticore, while Knetir flanked to its back and was getting ready to strike with Blazerend and a fire spell. Knetir struck its back leg causing it to topple over. Knetir jumped high and readied his blade. As he fell he aimed for the chest of the manticore. He landed and the blade was hilted completely in its chest. It's chest didn't rise or fall, the temperature returned to normal. It was all silent for those few moments. Knetir pulled out his blade and jumped off the manticore, Sahrot-grohiik-yol walked up beside him and sat. Knetir pat his head. A bush to the right of Knetir rustled, catching his attention. Night Blaze walked out.

"Let's get back to the castle,"

"Sure,"

3/10 9:48 a.m.

Knetir and Night Blaze were close to the castle. Most of their trip back was silent, so Knetir was actually caught off guard when Night Blaze spoke up.

"Thanks,"

"Huh, what?"

"Back there, thanks for helping me,"

"No problem,"

"I got a question,"

"Go,"

"Why?"

"Because I care for you, you bothered to listen to my story and all you've done is help me. I care for you and you are close to me. It's fine if you don't feel the same way but you hold an important place for me,"

Night Blaze stopped walking and was stunned at Knetir's words

"Do you really mean that?"

"Do you think I would lie to you? Do you think I'd want to hurt your feelings?"

"Wow I never knew"

"It's fine, let's just get back to the castle"

Not too long after, both Knetir and Night Blaze arrive at the castle. They unknowingly were walking into a trap.

"Well hello there Knetir,"

"Celestia,"

"You are under arrest for escaping prison and resisting arrest,"

"When I first got here I was kidnapped for the sole reason of interrogation. You labeled it as an arrest. But with those reasons it was arrest for no reason which means it is illegal. As such I am innocent and Princess Luna herself pardoned me,"

"I am the princess, I can do this!"

"But you are breaking your own law and as far as I know. No one is exempted from the law,"

"I am the law!"

"Tyranny it is then,"

"And you Night Blaze you are under arrest for conspiracy,"

"Don't change the subject Celestia,"

"Right I was here to arrest you,"

"Yes, arrest me illegally,"

Then Luna had arrived and gave Celestia a death stare. "Ahh Luna you're finally here to help me arrest him,"

"No I am not here to arrest him Celestia. I pardoned Knetir of his alleged crimes last evening. In fact he is no commoner. He is part of the Solar Eclipse,"

Celestia gasps at this revelation. "You didn't!"

"Oh and I did, he's well under my jurisdiction now,"

Celestia grimaces and nods.

"I guess I can't do anything about that now. I'll be going now. I'll talk to you later Luna,"

Celestia walks back to her carriage and flies off.

"Thanks for the save Luna,"

"No problem Knetir. All my subjects will be safe under my guard,"

"I can see that. See you later Luna,"

With that Luna flew off too. "Hey Knetir, we gotta go. We'll call you up for your first assignment next week. You should probably get to know Ponyville," said Night Blaze.

"See ya soon Night Blaze. You too Shadow Step," Knetir said happily. Shadow Step grunted at his comment.

The Solar Eclipse flew off into the night, leaving an Argonian in an unknown land. Left alone to fend for himself…

...Or so he thought…

LEVEL UP - Perk point gained

Solar Eclipse Survival Tactics 1/3

Knowledge of Equestrian flora helps in stealth in forest/grassy areas

Harvesting plants, fruits, flowers and other flora has a chance for extra harvest

+40% resistance to Equestrian plant poison


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Proper Introductions

3/10 10:56 a.m.

"Ponyville - half a mile" a sign read. "Still some ways to go" Knetir thought to himself. As soon as Luna and the Solar Eclipse left he went to go to Ponyville. The whole time he had been walking at a fast pace, but his mind was occupied. Occupied with what if situations.

Things like:

"What if they attack or run?"

Among other things, these thoughts constantly bombarded his mind.

But he constantly was trying to keep his thoughts from lingering to those kinds of things. Instead he tried to think about all his happy times. His wedding, the parties, the smiles on people's faces when he helped him. It didn't take long for him to arrive once he thought of positive things. He snapped out of his thoughts before arriving in Ponyville proper. He entered town and went through the marketplace. As he passed through everypony stopped and looked at him. Some were even talking amongst themselves. Though Knetir didn't mind, he was used to things like that. Though as he walked towards the center of town, some Royal Guards approached him. He showed them a piece of paper.

[i]By order of Princess Luna,

All alleged crimes of Knetir the Argonian have been pardoned.

At the bottom of the paper is Luna's signature and the seal of the Royal Sisters[/i]

The Royal Guards dispersed and the crowd behind him gasped. Then suddenly a wind blows in front of Knetir. He saw a rainbow trail headed right at him at a surprising speed. Before he could dodge the rainbow trail collided with him, knocking him down.

"How dare you come back here!" Rainbow Dash shouted

Knetir didn't say anything as he got up. He didn't pull out either of his swords or a spell. Rainbow prepared to charge at Knetir again, but this time he was prepared

"Iiz Slen Nus!" Knetir shouts at the oncoming Rainbow Dash. She was encased in ice and fell to the ground. "Talk to you later," Knetir said as he knelt down to the frozen Rainbow Dash. He touched the block of ice with his palm, got up and continued walking. Most of the townsponies had been avoiding him, but still had been looking at him. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the Golden Oak Library. The building itself was a literal tree house. The building had several windows and a giant red door. When he opened the door he was kicked straight in the gut, knocking him away from the door and on his back.

He got up and saw Applejack staring at him from the door, breathing heavily. Right behind her Twilight Sparkle and Rarity walked out, their horns glowing. They shot a bolt of magic at him, sending waves of pain through his body. He almost blacked out from the pain. But he got up, still not drawing any weapons or spells. Twilight and Rarity were charging up another spell. But Knetir noticed and pulled out Spellbreaker as the magic bolts were sent at him. The bolts bounced off and went off in another direction.

"Why are you here!?" Twilight shouted.

Knetir finally decides to speak up, while still hiding behind his shield. "I am not here to fight!"

"The nerve that it takes for you to say that!" Rarity nearly shouts, "You're a wanted criminal for crying out loud!"

"Exactly! I can explain that!" Knetir immediately replies.

"Ya don't need tah explain bein a criminal," Applejack says

"Wait, just hear me out," Knetir says, becoming more desperate to stop this fight.

"Why should we? You might just be tricking us!" Rarity says

"I assure you that I am not. Hell, if you want I'll just leave" Knetir says, just wanting to drop this whole incident.

"No don't" a soft voice said, so soft Knetir almost didn't hear it. "I'd like to see reason first," the soft voice continued to say.

"Okay then Fluttershy," Twilight says.

From the inside of the library came out a pony with a yellow coat and a long pale pink mane. She was mostly hiding behind her mane, but when she noticed Knetir was looking at her she let out a sound that sounded like "eep".

"Okay might as well start explaining," Knetir says. As he reaches for the pouch on his belt, he gets knocked down. He let's out a groan in pain as he tries to stand up and steady himself. When he got up he saw Rainbow Dash being held in place by Twilight's magic.

"What are you doing!? He's right there, we could get rid of him already!" Dash shouts.

"We aren't attacking because we're trying to see to reason," Twilight says

"Where was I?" Knetir asks aloud, "Oh yeah!" He says loudly. He once again tries to reach for his pouch. He opens it and gets the same paper he showed the guards. "Here read this,"

Twilight gets the paper and reads it, she also calls for the rest of the girls to come look at the paper. They all gasp collectively as they read the paper.

"Is this true?" Twilight asks, still in shock from the revelation and still cautious of Knetir

"Every single line on that paper is true," Knetir says. "Actually, I did no crime. Celestia tried to arrest me illegally, so technically it's her who should be arrested,"

"Umm..." Twilight stutters, "I guess we're sorry for attacking you immediately,"

"Eh, it wasn't that bad. But we've still got long ways to go before this is settled," Knetir says while tending to his wounds.

"Well better now than never, welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie says, suddenly appearing behind Knetir. Though he did not flinch due to his hardened nerves, he was still surprised at her ability to sneak up behind him.

Rarity walks up to Knetir and looks him up and down. "It's nice to meet you, Knetir was it?"

"Yes. The one and only. What about you what's yours?"

"Oh darling, my name is Rarity. I am Ponyville's signature designer for clothing. And may I say, your clothing is beautiful, despite the color,"

"Thanks Rarity," Knetir stands up and walks towards the door of the library. "What do you say? Shall we head in?"

All of the six ponies outside nod and walk in, Knetir being the last to enter. They all walk towards the foyer of the library and all take a seat in the surrounding area. Twilight went off to one of the side rooms and the sounds of kettles and ovens came from the room. Other than that the room itself was completely quiet. Knetir was taking note of the surroundings around him. Bookshelves line the walls, the bookshelves themselves filled to the brim with books. Also strewn across the room are chairs and tables, books also stacked upon all of these. On the far side of the library was a staircase which lead upstairs. Not too long after Knetir checked out the library, the noise from where Twilight was had stopped. Following that both her and a purple creature came out. The creature was reptilian just like Knetir, but something felt off.

Twilight walks up to Knetir, a tea set held in her magical grip. "Tea?"

Knetir nods his head, "I don't drink a lot of tea,"

"Oh okay," Twilight heads off towards her other friends, also offering tea. After she offers tea to everypony, the room is filled with silence. Except for the occasional sipping noise. But Knetir was the first to break the silence.

"So, last time we met, I believe I haven't gotten your names yet. Apart from Rarity of course," Knetir says, off to the side, Rarity blushes slightly at the mention of her name.

Pinkie immediately runs up to Knetir and knocks him over, laying directly over his chest, her face and his not too far apart. "Himyname'sPinkiePieandIlovetothrowparties! Ican'twaittothrowyoua"WelcometoPonyville"party!" she says in a quick succession.

"Nice to meet you Pinkie," Knetir says. Pinkie was then surrounded in a purple aura and was lifted off his body.

"Sorry about that, Pinkie's just really hyper when she meets new ponies, oh by the way my name's Twilight Sparkle,"

Knetir picks himself up and sits down on a nearby chair. Then the remaining three ponies introduced themselves. Applejack was an apple farmer and owned a farm some ways outside of town. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both pegasi that helped on the weather team. But Fluttershy preferred to stay on the ground and take care of animals most of the time. But there was one more creature in the room that Knetir had yet to meet. It was the purple lizard.

"I don't believe I got your name," Knetir says

"I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant!" he says

"You're clearly not a pony, so what are you?"

"I'm a dragon, a baby dragon to be exact,"

This triggered a reaction in Knetir's body. The gears in his head grinding constantly. "You... are a dragon?" he says, his voice shaking slightly

"Are you alright?" Twilight says, clearly worried about what's about to happen.

Knetir drew a small dagger known as "Mehrune's Razor" and walked slowly towards Spike. He started picking up speed until he was less than five feet away from him. Twilight saw what was about to happen and restrained him with his telekinesis.

"What're you doing!?" Twilight shouted. She was scared as she both feared Knetir and feared for Spike's safety

"Fus Ro Dah!" Knetir shouts, knocking Spike all the way across the room and into some bookshelves. The force of the shout was so strong, it broke some windows around the library. Twilight tossed Knetir across the room, as far away as possible from Spike.

"Let go of me!" Knetir shouted, "I'm completing my mission!"

Twilight was confused as to why he said this. She used a large amount of energy into a calming spell. She directed it straight to Knetir. After a while Knetir stopped resisting and passed out

LEVEL UP - Perk point gained

*SAVE*

Ability acquired

Inner Demons 1/?

Dragon hunting has changed you...

A docile anger has awoken inside you...

You may think with free will...

But in reality, the higher powers in the universe control you...


	4. Chapter 4

Edit

Unpublish

1

Formatting

 **IV - Cloak and Dagger**

PreviousChapters Next

Chapter IV: Cloak and Dagger

"See! I told you all he was good for is trouble!" Celestia shouted towards Luna.

"You don't even understand why he did that!" Luna shouted back.

"It doesn't even matter! I already said he was a threat and you're still rooting for him!"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Celestia, he actually had a reason to do so,"

"Oh yeah? What's this 'reason' huh?"

"He hunts dragons for a living. Spike is a dragon. His survival instincts probably just got the better of him,"

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's dangerous,"

"What happened to being fair to everypony?"

"He's not a pony is he?"

"It doesn't matter, he's under our jurisdiction,"

"That's it, end of conversation. I'm having him locked up and that's final!" Celestia then stormed out of the room, leaving Luna all by her lonesome.

Luna also left the room and went towards her quarters. When she went inside, she immediately went towards her writing area. She gets a parchment and a quill and starts writing on the parchment.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle_

 _This is Princess Luna, Celestia is once again trying to get Knetir arrested. Don't worry though, what Knetir did to Spike was not his choice, it was his survival instinct kicking in. Because before he went here he hunts dragons for a living, hence he attacked Spike. Celestia won't see to reason, you'll have to help me keep Knetir hidden. He'll continue to stay there but hidden from the public and he'll continue to work under me._

 _Sincerely Princess Luna_

Luna used her magic to send the letter to Twilight. "It's about time the moon rises,"

"Twilight, I got a letter incoming!" shouted Spike from the first floor of the library.

"Send it up!" Twilight shouted. Spike ran up the stairs and placed the letter on the closest table.

Twilight used her magic to grab the letter and read it. "Oh no..." she muttered softly to herself. "Spike! Help me get Knetir to Rainbow's house unseen and now!"

"Yes ma'am," Spike did a small and short salute before heading out of the room. Twilight finished up whatever she was doing before also heading out of the door. She went to a small room at the end of the hidden corridor in the library. She went in and grabbed the figure on the bed using her magic. She used even more of her magic teleporting themselves to Dash's house. The figure, Twilight and Spike were all enveloped in a bright white light that emerged from Twilight's horn. When the light cleared, they were in a new location. Above them would be Rainbow Dash and her cloud house.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted from the ground.

"What do you want egghead?" Rainbow Dash replied, sticking her head out of the window.

"You need to help me!"

"With what?"

"Princess Celestia is trying to have Knetir imprisoned again, I need your help in keeping him hidden,"

"What do you want me to do? Why not just send him back to the old castle,"

"Because Princess Celestia already knows that that's where Knetir stays. Also my idea would be for you to let him stay in your cloud house,"

"How the hay do you want me to that?

"He has wings and magic too remember?"

"Oh yeah... Just send him up here,"

Knetir was stirring in his sleep. "Ugh," was the first noise that had left his mouth since he passed out. Knitter suddenly shot up, "What happened?"

"You passed out after I used a calming spell on you," Twilight said.

"Why'd you need a calming spell for anyway?"

"You don't remember? Point aside, when you found out Spike was a dragon, you went berserk and ended up damaging half of the whole library with your shout,"

Knetir hung his head, he remained in silence for a full minute before speaking up again. "I'm so sorry, to every pony, but especially Spike. I shouldn't have let my instincts get in the way,"

"Oh and Celestia is trying to have you arrested again,"

"Shit." Knetir whispered quietly to himself, "So what's the plan?"

"You're staying here in Rainbow Dash's house for the next few weeks probably,"

"It's fine,"

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "It's not like I use this house that often. Also I have lots of extra space,"

"Thanks for letting me Rainbow," Knetir said

"Element of Loyalty here, what did you expect, C'mon up here, I'll show you around,"

Knetir's giant dragon wings unfolded from behind his cloak. He then shot up into the air and jumped right through the window of the house. Knetir's final words before disappearing into the house was, "See you later Twilight!"

Knetir went right through the open window and crash landed on Rainbow. Both of them were in a awkward position, with Knetir laying on the ground, facing upwards while Rainbow was laying on his chest. Parts of their bodies were uncomfortably close to each other. Her face just mere inches away from his masked face.

Knetir used his telekinesis to carry Rainbow and carefully placed her on the cloud couch with out shifting her figure to much. "Uhh... Welcome to my house and thanks,"

"No problem," Knetir stood up and began exploring the whole house.

Night fell and Knetir and Rainbow Dash were just sharing a peaceful diner. "I'm gonna head up now, see you tomorrow," Knetir said as he got up and walked towards the guest bedroom.

"Thanks, for today,"

"Anything for a friend," was Knetir's last words before he entered his room. Once he got inside, he took off his Nightingale Armor. He also laid all his weapons in one corner of the room. He got out his Roughspun Tunic from his pouch and wore it. The clothing revealed the glossy black and gray scales that he had. He went to the bed and laid down, falling asleep rather quickly.

Knetir was floating around in the night sky, the only source of light being the moon which hung in the sky. Behind him, Knetir heard the sound of wings flapping. Knetir turned around and saw Anthir and Luna. He immediately raised his arm to his chest as a sign of respect.

"There is no need for that Knetir, this is just a casual conversation," Luna said

"So what are you and Anthir doing here?" Knetir asks, still confused as to what was happening. "Also what is this place?"

"This is the Dreamscape Knetir, this is where you have your dreams. Why I'm here, Princess Luna here allowed me to help her watch over your dreams, especially in the situation in which she is unavailable," Anthir explains

"That makes a lot of sense," Knetir says. He stops and focuses his mind. The landscape around the three of them shifting into a house. Knetir takes a deep breath in. "Ahh smells just like home,"

Luna looks around. "What a magnificent abode you have,"

"Nordic construction has never failed to impress me," Anthir says.

Knetir walks around and sees his old family. He starts to think back to all the memories they shared. Knetir immediately asked away and went outside. He sat on one of the wooden benches there. Once he sat down he started crying softly. Luna tried to approach Knetir but was stopped when Anthir made a hand gesture telling her not to. They just watched Knetir cry and sit. Soon after Luna approached him and put a hoof on his shoulder. "It's time to go,"

"Knetir looks up, his eyes red and puffy. "No..." he starts whispering several times over and over again. Once he noticed the shift in magic around him, he knew the inevitable was coming, so his protest were getting louder and louder until he was pulled from his dream.

LEVEL UP - Perk point gained

Mind Games 1/4

Memories of the past can make you weaker or stronger. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!

+10% increase to all stats, ability to read minds of weakened opponents


End file.
